Episode 04
is the fourth episode of the ''Toji no Miko'' anime series, released on January 27, 2018. The episode was written by Tatsuya Takahashi and directed by Matsuo Asami, with storyboards by Hiroyuki Shimazu and animation direction by Ryu Hyo-sang, Junichi Hashimoto, Han Min-gi and Tsuyoshi Moride. With Sayaka Itomi failing to fulfill her mission, Kanami Etou and Hiyori Juujou continued their escape from the forces led by Yukari Origami. However, the two representatives of Osafune Girls' Academy, Kaoru Mashiko and Ellen Kohagura, were called forth to try to bring back the two fugitives. With hurdles constantly on their way, Hiyori and Kanami's resolve to push through is tested! Synopsis After thwarting Sayaka Itomi's attack on Rui Onda's apartment, Rui, Hiyori Juujou and Kanami Etou separated with Sayaka on friendly terms. Rui was aware that the police, using the N-System, would be able to track down the location of her car, as well as the whereabouts of her apartment where the incident involving Sayaka happened. After telling Hiyori to delete the app that gave them the chance to talk to someone who can help her and Kanami take refuge, Rui parted ways with the two, who head towards Ebisu. Meanwhile, at Shonan Beach, Kaoru Mashiko was lamenting about going to the beach at such an early time of the year, all while Ellen Kohagura continued having fun with her pet Nene. Suddenly, Ellen received a call from Sana Maniwa, the president of Osafune Girls' Academy. Although Kaoru shrugged off the call since they were "on vacation", President Maniwa took no for an answer, and even sent back her okatana through a deployed S-Equipment pod. Kanami and Hiyori once more hitchhiked their way towards their latest destination. After reaching Ebisu, Hiyori once more talked to Kanami about going separate ways. This time, Hiyori was certain that Kanami, who is not willing to kill anyone, was unfit to accompany her. With her eyes set on killing Yukari Origami, Hiyori left on her own. At the headquarters of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, Mai Yanase, still held within the premises because of her relation with Kanami, talked with Sanae Iwakura, who was ready to return to Heijou Institute after being cleared of all charges. Meanwhile, Yukina Takatsu brought her student Sayaka to her office to sermon her one-on-one after the latter's failure to retrieve the two fugitives. Yukina would later be summoned by Yukari because of her recent action to bring Sayaka to the location of Kanami and Hiyori, which was considered unauthorized by Yukari herself. Ellen and Kaoru eventually reached Ebisu, where they immediately confronted Kanami. The commotion caused by Kaoru's okatana immediately alerted Hiyori, and she returned to Kanami's side upon seeing her fighting the two students of Osafune Girls' Academy alone. Upon seeing the team dynamics between Kaoru and Ellen, Hiyori eventually forced one-on-one fights with her fighting Ellen and Kanami fighting Kaoru. But, Kanami and Hiyori remaining fighting as a pair; Kanami immediately intercepted Ellen's attack on Hiyori, allowing Hiyori to lock down Ellen's attack. Hiyori's attempt to extract information from Ellen was interrupted by the deployment of two S-Equipment pods for Ellen and Kaoru, but Kanami and Hiyori decided to retreat instead of taking on two Toji with armor designed to eliminate Aradama. Yukina broke the news of Renpu being dismissed from the fugitive case, but the tension was broken when two S-Equipment pods were detected by the control room. Yukina took this opportunity to "postpone" the dismissal of the school in the case. Meanwhile, Yomi relayed dispatch orders for Maki Shidou and Suzuka Konohana. Yomi being dispatched came as a surprise for Maki and Suzuka, who were aware of her tendency to stay by Yukari's side. On the other hand, this meant that Yume Tsubakuro wouldn't have to be called out and cause unnecessary bloodshed in the battlefield. Soon, they began talking about the unauthorized deployment of S-Equipment, and Maki mentioned rumors of a "rebel faction" acting against the Origami family. Suzuka was certain that Yukari is currently trying to determine if this rebel faction has already established contact with Kanami and Hiyori. Under rainy weather, Kanami and Hiyori took shelter on a nearby abandoned house. Elsewhere, Ellen and Kaoru talked about their opponents from Minoseki. After thanking Hiyori for returning to help, Kanami noted that Hiyori's sword was heavy—weighed down by her resolve—and she decided to resolve herself on helping Hiyori by protecting Hiyori's objective, which is killing Yukari Origami. Hiyori soon decided to talk about the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay as it was related to her decision to defeat Yukari Origami, revealing that her mother, which was once part of the Special Ritual Riot Squad and was later removed from all records, told everything about Yukari Origami and the Great Aradama in a letter that was later entrusted to her. Her mother would later pass away, one year prior to the present time, after using up all her powers as a Toji on a failed attempt to destroy Yukari Origami, and Hiyori later made a vow to destroy the Aradama that claimed her mother's life. After hearing Hiyori's story, Kanami chose to carry half of her burden. Meanwhile, as the rain stopped, units of the Special Ritual Riot Squad, led by Maki and Suzuka, assembled near Ebisu, with Maki marking the start of the "mountain hunt". Characters * Sayaka Itomi * Hiyori Juujou * Rui Onda * Kanami Etou * Kaoru Mashiko * Ellen Kohagura * Mai Yanase * Sanae Iwakura * Yukina Takatsu * Yomi Satsuki * Yukari Origami * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Yume Tsubakuro New Characters * Sana Maniwa - the president of Osafune Girls' Academy. Trivia Insights by Hisane Kannazuki Continuing from the previous post, Takanashi-sensei will once again demonstrate techniques that made an appearance in the series. This time, it's about the technique of "interrupting an opponent's hand before drawing out an iai and performing a one-handed strike" that was featured during the tournament match between Kanami and Mai. Later videos, provide insights on the combined offense and defense provided by assuming a sitting position. (Link to video, thread has two other videos) In the anime, letting the ma'ai (interval) be shortened from a large distance and turning while seated at the precise moment provides a combination of both offense and defense. However, originally, iai does not present a scenario where opponents are distanced from each other, so in practice, each other's swords have a ma'ai between each other (also, there are many times this is done while seated). In that case, the match was all part of Mai's plan. Source: Tweet 1, Tweet 2 Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第4話「覚悟の重さ」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version TVアニメ『刀使ノ巫女』未放送予告動画とじよこ！第4話「覚悟の重さ」(うらVer.)|"Ura" version Category:Episodes